


I just love you more.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, NO rape, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Phone Sex, Sherlock Talks Dirty, Smut, Some feels, Voyeurism, greg doesn't know he is being watched, surveillance cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock finds some distraction for himself and his brother in the form of DI. Lestrade. ---------------------------------------------------------------Attention: please read the tags before reading.





	

Mycroft was working late again, hunched over a bundle of papers, squinting his eyes trying to make sense of it all. His desk was a mess, files and documents everywhere, a cup of cold tea near his computer.

 

He stretched his back and rubbed his eyes, they felt tired but he couldn't stop now. There was still a lot of work to do in regards to the meetings for next week. One wrong word could start a war so it was essential he knew all the facts.

 

He stared out, looking at his office. He could just make out the shape of a set of sofa's and a small table. The only light inside was coming from his desk lamp. Moving his neck from left to right to relax the muscles, he got a text on his phone.

 

To Mycroft

 

From Sherlock

 

**Check CCTV CAM GL 005. SH**

 

 

To Mycroft

 

From Sherlock

 

**You will thank me later. SH**

 

 

Mycroft frowned down at his phone. He thought about asking more questions, like how Sherlock had access to the cams, but decided against it. Better just see for himself what Sherlock was talking about.

 

He started up his computer and looked for the right cam. He knew that CAM GL 005 was the one in Gregory Lestrade's bedroom. There were 10 cam's in the Detective Inspector's home, ever since Moriarty had threatened to kill him. How Sherlock knew about them and for how long was a mystery.

 

He clicked the program and the screen filled up with the image of Greg's bedroom. It wasn't a very inviting or relaxing space. It only had a small desk, a wardrobe, nightstand and kingsize bed in it. No photos, no decorations. Mycroft's eyes landed straight on the bed and he gasped.

 

Gregory Lestrade was in the middle of the bed, sheets a bundle on the end of it. The man himself was laying naked, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. His left hand was pinching his nipples,his right hand was stroking his cock. Mycroft's mouth watered and his dick came harder instantly.

 

Gregory was clearly enjoying himself, playing with his nipple, running his left hand up and down his stomach. He was stroking his dick with steady, slow strokes. Prolonging the experience, building up the tension stroke by stroke. Mycroft saw him lick his lips and he moaned softly at the sight. He was glorious.

 

His hand had just opened the button on his pants, pulling down the zipper when his phone went off. He cursed, picking it up and answering with a breathless

 

'Mycroft Holmes.”

 

At first he didn't hear a sound coming from the other end of the line. He pulled the phone from his ear and check the caller. He held his breath and put the phone back to his ear.

 

Now he could hear someone breathing shallow and fast.

 

“Take of your pants Mycroft.”

 

He released his breath when he heard Sherlock's rough voice. It went straight to his dick and without really thinking about it he put the phone on speaker, place it down and stripped off his pants and underwear.

 

“He's rather stunning isn't he, brother?”

 

Mycroft looked at the screen again, Gregory was stroking his dick a little faster now, his hips gently rocking up and down in his hand. Mycroft grabbed his own dick, hissing when his hand made contact with the hot skin.

 

“Oh, that's it Mycroft. Stroke yourself nice and slow for me.”

 

Mycroft heard the sounds Sherlock was making, he was panting heavily, moaning from time to time. His dick became harder, the images of Gregory and the sounds of Sherlock making him horny as hell. It was a good thing he was the only one left in the building.

 

Gregory was pumping faster now, planting his feet on the bed to get his hips up more. His left hand was playing with his balls, squeezing them, pulling. He saw Greg's mouth open and close and regretted not having sound.

 

“Stroke faster, I want to hear you moan. Oh, He's so fit and strong. Look at that glorious thick cock. Hmmmnnn, I'd love to taste it.”

 

Sherlock's voice was driving Mycroft insane. He stroked faster, the blood running through his dick set him on fire. He kept his eyes fixed on Lestrade, imagining what it would look like if Sherlock sucked the DI off. His brother's pouty lips would look amazing on Gregory's thick dick.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“Ah, you're seeing it aren't you? Would you watch me suck him off Mycroft? Would you give me orders?”

 

Sherlock moaned and Mycroft heard him pick up the pace. It wouldn't be much longer, his brother had a way of making him lose control. He saw Greg arch his back and scream something when his orgasm took him. Thick strands were falling on his stomach and he looked magnificent.

 

“Hmn... Would you lick it off Mycroft? I wonder what he tastes like? I'd release him just when he comes so you could lick it all of him and me. Your hot, wet tongue on my skin.”

 

Mycroft's pace was frantic now, almost sloppy. He was moaning, bucking into his hand, the chair beneath him creaking. He saw Sherlock's naked body before him, licking off Greg's semen from his flat, pale belly. He groaned loudly, sweat forming on his forehead. 

 

“Maybe you'd just fuck me while I suck Greg off. Pound me into the mattress till I almost choke. Oh, you'd feel so good Mycroft, so tight. I'd be moaning like a little slut, begging for more.”

 

Mycroft came with a load, moany 'Sherlock' falling from his lips. His cum landing on his hand. He saw Greg get up and out of frame, probably getting something to clean himself up. His breath finally returned and he sat there like a statue, cum drying on his hand.

 

“Mycroft, oh, oh, just like that. Beautiful, so gorgeous.” He heard Sherlock moan and babble while he came and the sounds made him blush. He pictured Sherlock in his bed, his long elegant fingers around his dick, biting his bottom lip while he rode out wave after wave of pleasure. The image made his dick twitch again but he reach for some wipes instead. Cleaning up the mess he had made and looking at the CCTV footage again. Now he had a good look at Gregory's ass and he moaned again.

 

“Yes, I'd love to bite into that too.” Sherlock's voice was rough and Mycroft picked up the phone, holding it to his ears. He heard Sherlock's breathing coming down. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to find something to say but he really didn't know what.

 

“Stop worrying Myc. It's all fine. You needed it. I needed it. Don't overthink this. _Please_.” Mycroft's eyes closed at the please. It came out as a whisper and Mycroft's heart broke.

 

“Sherlock, we can't keep doing this.” He whispered back, failing to keep the crack out of his voice. By now Gregory had gone to bed and the screen was dark. Mycroft reached out to close the program but suddenly the image changed to Sherlock. He was sitting on the bed, still naked, looking straight into the camera. Mycroft saw the dried strings of cum and he licked his lips.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“Nobody needs to know Myc. Just you and me. It's harmless.” Sherlock looked confident but his voice wavered. Mycroft couldn't be sure but he thought he saw the beginning of tears in his brother's eyes.

 

“But it's not is it?” Mycroft looked at Sherlock, taking in his lean frame, his black curls, the pouty lips, his soft dick. He was gorgeous and Mycroft's heart broke a little more. He sighed.

 

“It can't happen Sherlock. We can't.”

 

“Mycroft.”

 

“Goodnight, brother mine.”

 

Mycroft ended the call. Seeing his brother on the screen, starring at his phone. The he looked back at the camera, saying something to Mycroft. You didn't need to be a genius to know what he said before the screen turned black.

 

_I love you Mycroft._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to life after a talk with EllaDoraRedBeard. I don't think she ment a threesome in this way but my mind went there anyways and I think it worked. Let me know if you think so too.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> PLEASE READ ALL THE TAGS BEFORE READING! I was debating if I should use the rape/non con tag but Greg doesn't know he is being watched ( in such an intimate moment) so I played safe and tagged it.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is from a song by Kate Nash.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
